Les deux chouettes garde-malades
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boîte à requêtes 47. Kuroo et Kenma sont alités à cause de la petite grippe saisonnière qui sévit à cause de l'arrivée de l'hiver. Bokuto et Akaashi décident de s'occuper d'eux. Yaoi. BoKuro, AkaKen.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou voici la requête numéro 47 de Nymouria qui m'a demandée un BoKuro/AkaKen. A part ça, j'ai réfléchi à la prochaine Fantaisie événementielle et cela sera une spéciale matsuri (ces fameux festivals avec stands et feux d'artifices). Pour le couple, cela sera soit un KuroDai (vu que je lis pas mal de doujins sur ce couple en ce moment), soit un autre (peut-être IwaOi mais j'en ai déjà fait un pour le Nouvel An)...On verra bien. Bonne lecture :)**

A chaque changement de saison, c'était la même rengaine. Le temps changeait, les habitudes aussi et le passage de l'automne à l'hiver arrivait avec son lot de coups de fatigue et donc de maladies. Pour Kuroo et Kenma, c'était leur période noire, l'un ou l'autre attrapant irrémédiablement la grippe saisonnière qui les laissait clouer au lit pendant au moins deux jours, le médecin leur faisant souvent le même diagnostic. "C'est une grippe saisonnière sans gravité avec un rhume et de la fièvre. Il faut surtout beaucoup de repos."

En temps normal, les deux joueurs de Nekoma l'avaient à tour de rôle donc Kenma venait voir Kuro quand il était malade et vice-versa sauf que cette année, non seulement, ils l'avaient attrapée en même temps mais en plus ils étaient tombés malades un week end où leurs parents étaient absents (ces derniers ayant pris l'habitude de partir profiter des sources chaudes durant cette période) car comme les deux familles se connaissaient très bien, ils pensaient que Tetsurou serait là pour Kenma et vice-versa.

Bref, cela tombait mal pour nos deux chats qui furent obligés à rester dans leurs chambres alors que leur équipe devait faire un match amical contre l'équipe de Fukurodani.

Kuroo se trouva donc alité dans son lit, le corps alourdi par la fièvre en dépit du médicament qu'il avait pris. Son portable posé sur sa table de chevet vibra et il découvrit avec stupeur que Kenma était aussi malade, ce qui était une grande première. Ainsi, son ami ne jouerait pas les gardes malades, ce qui voulut dire qu'il serait seul.

Le noiraud se demandait si ses parents reviendraient plus tôt mais tout devint flou dans sa tête lorsqu'il se mit à penser. Au moins, il avait rassurer ses parents en leur disant qu'il avait juste besoin de se reposer.

Tetsurou décida donc d'arrêter de réfléchir pour s'endormir de nouveau malgré tout, l'inquiétude le gagna lorsqu'il pensa à Kenma. Son ami ne supportait pas d'être seul lorsqu'il était malade et il espérait que...Un son l'alarma. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte d'entrée.

 _Peut- être Papa et Maman._

Le noiraud se leva péniblement, se sentant de plus en plus fatigué et découvrit la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir en ce moment.

"Hey!Hey!Hey! Kuroo, fit la voix joviale de Bokuto, je peux entrer?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Bokuto?"

Koutarou s'attrista à la vue de son ami si affaibli. La maladie avait rendue sa voix nasillarde et un peu rauque, son visage fut rougi par la fièvre et il semblait à peine tenir debout. "Tu sais que Nekoma avait un match d'entrainement contre nous aujourd'hui, ben il a été annulé et Yakkun m'a tout expliqué par téléphone pour Pudding-kun et toi, alors, il lui offrit un sourire en lui présentant le sac plastique, je vais m'occuper de toi. Akaashi est parti voir Kozume."

Au moins, Kenma ne sera pas seul. Cela soulagea Tetsurou mais il hésita. Une partie de lui aimerait vraiment que Bokuto lui tienne compagnie, même si ce n'était qu'amicalement car oui, il éprouvait pour le capitaine de Fukurodani des sentiments plus qu'amicales et il avait mis un temps à s'en rendre compte, l'autre ne voulut pas qu'il tombe malade à son tour.

Le noiraud écouta la partie égoiste.

"Vas-y, entre."

Koutarou le suivit dans l'appartement, tout content. Il profiterait de ce moment pour prendre soin de Tetsurou et puis cela le rapprocherait un peu plus de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Kenma restait emmitouflé sous la couette. La fièvre le faisait frissonner et il n'aimait pas ça, ce sentiment de faiblesse qui l'envahissait de plus en plus...Et dire que Kuro était dans le même état que lui, il espérait qu'il allait bien. Dire que sa température s'était mise à monter peu après que ses parents furent partis.

Le froid, causé à la fois par la fièvre et la sueur, lui provoqua encore plus de tremblements. Kenma se recroquevilla encore plus pour tenter de se réchauffer quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Le passeur de Nekoma l'ignora deux fois mais en entendant que la personne insistait, se leva rageusement et se précipita à la porte d'entrée, faisant fi que cette fièvre qui alourdit ses jambes au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait.

Kenma vit alors Akaashi qui se tenait sur le seuil. Mince, il devait lui en vouloir de ne lui avoir rien dit. Le passeur de Nekoma n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser qu'une main effleura doucement son front. Bon sang, il est brûlant, constata Keiji en pensée avant de rentrer et de porter le plus petit comme une mariée après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

Lorsque Yaku-san leur avait dit l'état de santé de Kuroo-san et de Kenma, ainsi que le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux seuls, le noiraud avait pris la décision d'aller voir le passeur de Nekoma pour savoir comment il allait. C'était normal de s'inquiéter pour son petit ami après tout, même s'il fut un peu mécontent que Kenma ne l'eut pas prévenu.

En le voyant ainsi brûlant de fièvre, Keiji fut déterminé de prendre soin de lui. Le passeur de Fukurodani le porta alors jusque dans la salle de bain où il l'assit tout en faisant couler de l'eau dans la baignoire.

Kenma le regarda faire avant de se laisser tendrement déshabiller. "Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je tombe malade, déclara Keiji en posant la pile de linge sale dans le panier prévu à cet effet, donc je comprends ton silence mais j'aurais préféré que tu me préviennes. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san est avec lui."

Kenma fut soulagé pour Kuro mais il se reprochait d'avoir causé du souci à Keiji. Le noiraud vit son petit ami fuir son regard, signe qu'il s'en voulait. Par contre, il tremblait de plus en plus. Akaashi lui embrassa tendrement le front pour le rassurer puis le porta délicatement jusque dans la baignoire emplie d'eau chaude. Kenma se détendit alors en fermant les yeux tout en entendant des bruits de vêtements qui furent retirés.

 _Que?_

Keiji le rejoignit dans le bain en s'asseyant derrière lui pour l'étreindre. "Mais, Keiji..." Il ne souhaitait pas qu'il...Son petit ami lui embrassa affectueusement la nuque. La chaleur présente dans la pièce additionnée à la sienne contribuerait à l'évacuation de la fièvre.

"Détends-toi Kenma, lui murmura-t-il doucement pour le rassurer, après je te ferai à manger."

Kenma hocha la tête et se laissa aller en calant la tête contre le torse du plus grand. Avoir Keiji près de lui le réconfortait, il n'avait plus ce sentiment atroce de solitude.

Pendant ce temps, Bokuto était occupé à donner la becquée à Kuroo dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le noiraud avait commencé à avoir faim à peine assis dans le lit et le capitaine de Fukurodani avait décidé de lui préparer une bonne bouillie de riz "à la façon de ma mère".

"Allez, Kuroo, fais "Aaaah!"

Lui qui avait appréhendé le goût que cela pouvait donner, il trouvait ça mangeable à sa grande surprise. "C'est bon, fit-il en avalant un peu de bouillie après avoir maché concieusement, je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais, moi qui pensais que tu étais uniquement un pro du yakiniku.

\- Hé hé, rigola Bokuto en se grattant la tête, je ne sais faire que ça mais Akaashi me donne des cours de cuisine en ce moment donc la prochaine fois qu'on aura un match ensemble, tu vas voir. Je te ferai un bento tellement bon que tu me supplieras d'en refaire un.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, déclara Kuroo en lui adressant son habituel sourire moqueur, si cela se trouve, tu vas m'empoisonner avec, mais je te tiens au mot.

\- On verra ça, rétorqua Koutarou en lui donnant la becquée. Son regard s'attarda un moment sur les lèvres fines de son ami puis sur le t-shirt noir rendu moulant par la transpiration. Son torse était certes moins musclé que le sien mais les contours qui se dessinaient sous le vêtement lui donnaient envie d'y courir les doigts dessus.

D'habitude, lors des entrainements, il s'était mis à observer indirectement les muscles du noiraud en mouvement, ses jambes qui couraient, ses bras qui s'élançaient mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était cette lueur dans son regard de l'autre coté du filet, un regard concentré mêlé de défi qui accompagnait ce sourire provocateur, le poussant à donner plus de lui-même pour attaquer.

Tetsurou était bien plus qu'un rival pour lui, c'était un ami qui lui était cher mais...Akaashi aussi et pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de le toucher comme il voulait le faire avec le capitaine de Nekoma. "Bokuto?"

Koutarou fut tiré de sa rêverie. "Ah? Désolé, tu veux encore un peu de bouillie?

\- Je viens de terminer le bol, répondit Tetsurou en souriant, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as l'air ailleurs tout d'un coup.

\- Rien du tout, s'empressa de dire le capitaine de Fukurodani en rougissant légèrement, je vais débarasser."

Le sourire du noiraud s'élargit à un point qu'il en devint presque carnassier : "Je compte sur toi pour éponger la sueur de mon corps après." Il rit légèrement en le voyant avoir un temps d'arrêt suivi d'un petit bafouillement : "O-Ok, je m'en occupe."

Au moins, Tetsurou savait qu'il ne laissait pas Koutarou indifférent.

Kenma mangeait tranquillement en compagnie d'Akaashi. Sa fièvre avait baissé grace au bain et il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant, la présence paisible et aimante de Keiji y aidant beaucoup. Le noiraud lui donnait doucement la main pendant qu'il finit son assiette puis se leva ensuite pour débarrasser le tout pendant qu'il se mit plus à l'aise contre ses oreillers.

En temps normal, Kuro serait venu et ils auraient discuté pendant qu'il se serait mis devant sa console portable mais là, il voulait que Keiji fut près de lui. Kenma se leva alors pour lui préparer un futon quand son petit ami arriva pour l'en empêcher. "Je vais dormir avec toi.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes mal à cause de moi et...

-...Tu sais bien que les grippes saisonnières légères ne sont pas contagieuses."

Kenma abdiqua face à la détermination qu'il lut dans ses yeux noirs. Keiji pouvait se montrer très entété quand il voulait quelque chose. "Bien, se résigna-t-il, viens t'allonger avec moi."

Le passeur de Fukurodani eut un petit sourire en voyant son petit ami s'allonger. Il se déshabilla ensuite, se mettant en t-shirt et en caleçon. et s'allongea à coté de lui, le prenant doucement dans ses bras. Kenma se blottit alors contre lui, appréciant la douce chaleur qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas seul avant de s'endormir en remerciant son petit ami : "Merci Keiji d'être là."

Keiji le serra davantage contre lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux, veillant jalousement sur son sommeil. Il fut heureux que Kenma commença à se sentir mieux et contempla un moment le visage de celui-ci qui arborait un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de dormir à son tour.

Tetsurou aimait le visage tout gêné de Koutarou pendant qu'il passait la serviette humide sur son torse pour éponger la sueur tout comme il adorait l'effet que lui procuraient ses mains. "Mmmmm." Il s'étira davantage en fermant les yeux un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres tandis que Koutarou déglutit. Il avait épongé le dos du noiraud, ça, pas de problème mais la partie avant, avec ces abdominaux bien définis mis en valeur par les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient le long des muscles fermes...

... _Kuroo est tellement sexy, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir._

Ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'il épongea de nouveau le torse offert, effleurant malgré lui les tétons qui se durcirent au contact des doigts qui le frottaient. Tetsurou se mordit des lèvres en réprimant un gémissement. Le noiraud avait chaud mais ce n'était pas dû à la fièvre.

 _Fini de jouer. Passons à la vitesse supérieure._

"Bokuto, tu peux...arrêter.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?, lui demanda celui-ci un peu inquiet. _Tiens, Kuroo est tout rouge, il a de la fièvre?..._ Il croisa le regard de Tetsurou qui baissa les yeux plus au sud comme pour lui montrer... _Oh! C'est moi qui...? T'inquiète Tetsurou, je vais m'en occuper._ Oui, il avait comprit ce qu'il ressentait et il n'hésita pas.

Le capitaine de Nekoma poussa un cri lorsque Koutarou retira son caleçon pour aussitôt le prendre en bouche. "Nnnn." Il l'avait pris de court vu qu'il avait prévu que Bokuto utiliserait plutôt sa main, pas sa bouche, quoique c'était mille fois mieux. Cette fournaise humide qui l'aspirait agreablement, c'était..."Oh, Kouta...rou...".

Tetsurou plongea ses mains dans les mèches noires et blanches, les caressant au fur et à mesure que Koutarou le dégustait. Celui-ci se délectait de la sensation d'avoir le membre du capitaine de Nekoma entre ses lèvres tout en écoutant les râles et les gémissements de ce dernier.

Il s'aida ensuite de la main, allant et venant plus vite, sentant le baton de chair palpiter sous sa langue gourmande. Le noiraud ne tint plus et se déversa dans la bouche de Koutarou qui récueillit tant bien que mal le tout avant de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main. "Eh bien, Koutarou, déclara Tetsurou en reprenant son souffle, je ne te savais pas aussi dé..., Koutarou se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre,...voué?

\- Dis, Tetsurou, murmura timidement Bokuto contre son oreille, ça te dis qu'on sorte ensemble?

\- Bien sûr, Koutarou, répondit aussitôt le capitaine de Nekoma en lui rendant son étreinte.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Koutarou se leva pour ranger la bassine et la serviette. Tetsurou en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et se couvrir mais il attendit que son nouveau petit ami le rejoignit au lit en le calinant ensuite pour plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Les parents de Tetsurou et de Kenma revinrent dimanche après-midi et furent contents de voir que leurs fils allèrent mieux et furent enchantés de rencontrer leurs gardes- malades (bien que les parents de Kuroo connaissaient déjà Bokuto).

Cependant, le noiraud et son ami reçurent un message de Konoha lundi matin leur disant que Bokuto et Akaashi étaient alités. Ils décidèrent donc de passer à Fukurodani prendre leurs cours et aller chez eux leur rendre la pareille vu que leurs parents respectifs travaillaient jusque tard le soir.

De quoi partager de petits moments de tendresse.

 **Voili voilou pour la requête. J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Je viens de recevoir une méchanceté gratuite sur la fic UshiOi sur ao3 par une puriste italienne du couple IwaOi (elle a dit qu'elle trouvait la fic dégoutante parce qu'Oikawa déteste Ushiwaka). Franchement, je trouve ça triste d'imposer ses goûts personnels mais bon, what else? On se revoit pour la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et la requête HinaNoya (reste ensuite trois requêtes donc si vous avez des propositions, allez-y).**


End file.
